After he returned
by The Ginger One
Summary: Sequel to 'Feeling Whole'. Gibbs has returned but this is creating turmoil at NCIS.


'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'

Gibbs stood on the range, deep in the bowels of NCIS headquarters, aiming at a target. He always came to the range if he wanted to think about a case or just his life for a bit. He loaded a new magazine into his weapon and unleashed another 9 round fusillade against the now crumbling piece of wood and paper. Currently he was thinking about Jen and their relationship and worrying because she faced the sack for it.

_Flashback_

_Inside_

It was two weeks after Gibbs' return to NCIS and it had turned out that there was a third member of the group that had committed the attempted robbery that Jen had foiled. He had been making Jen's life a misery for a while by doing petty things such as slashing her tyres and breaking her windows so Jen had been spending a lot of time at Gibbs' house (not unusual for her anyway). But Jen had ignored him so he changed to a different approach, threatening her but still she ignored him, resulting in him sending her a note at work.

It was about midday on a quiet Thursday at NCIS. Jen was catching up on paperwork while Gibbs was going to grab a couple of coffees. A despatch rider delivered a note marked 'Urgent' so Jen opened it and read it quickly. What she saw made her blood run cold.

_Dear Jennifer_

_I was very annoyed when I found out that it was you who had foiled my plan to steal all of that jewellery._

_I have been foiled several times by your agency and especially by one Special Agent Gibbs._

_Now it is time for me to take my revenge._

_Yours Sincerely _

_p.s. Tell dear Jethro to drink less coffee. It will be the death of him._

After reading the note a couple of times Jen sat in shock before rushing out of her office and pushing the security alert. She then rushed down the stairs to Gibbs' team and asked them where Gibbs was.

"He's gone to get coffee ma'am" intoned McGee

Jenny's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God" she started as she turned white while the others looked on concerned. But before they could say anything their thoughts were interrupted by the rattle of machine-gun fire.

_Outside_

Gibbs was returning to NCIS HQ with the coffees when he was hailed by a person in a parked car.

"Excuse me!" they shouted, voice laced with panic.

Shifting the coffees to one hand Gibbs approached the car and held out his badge. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. How can I help you?"

The man did not respond so Gibbs waited for a few seconds before looking back at the man. "Sir?"

"Oh yes. Sorry about that." As he said this he swung an MP5 out of his window at squeezed the trigger. Gibbs was thrown off his feet but even before landing he drew his weapon and fired at the now moving car. Eight of the nine rounds in the clip hit the driver or the car without causing him to stop but the ninth hit the engine where the fuel reaches the cylinders. With a huge whoompf the front of the car was ripped apart, obliterating the windshield and vaporising the driver instantly. Gibbs then picked himself up and retreated to the safety of the bullpen.

_End flashback_

Jen slipped through the double doors of the armoury right behind Gibbs. If she had not been so preoccupied by her predicament and his ass she would have noticed him tense slightly. But she didn't and she crept forwards meaning to surprise him, stopping just inches behind him. She was about to move again when he whipped around, embraced her and kissed her, wincing as her slender frame hit his ribs which were still tender from the effects of 30 rounds of MP5 ammunition. They were both looking forward to that night as the three week ban on making love was finally over. Going from making love at least once a night for two weeks to not making love for a whole month had hit them both hard and they were looking forward to making up for lost time. Gibbs reloaded his SIG behind Jen's back then slid it into its holster as, still embracing each other, they headed up to the bullpen to get ready to leave.


End file.
